Hunting the Storm Chaser
by SSJStormchaser
Summary: Cell has survived the Cell Games and Majin Buu has joined his reign of terror. Her family is dead. The earth will be destroyed if the Z fighters can't win. Now what? First Fic...please R
1. Enter the Storm Chaser

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. I do not intend to use them for profit. I'd like to own Trunks, but alas, I do not.

Copyright: However, the draqus are MY brainchild. MINE. Don't steal them or I WILL hunt you down.

Chapter One: The Storm Chaser

Namid landed with a soft whoosh, kicking up dust and pebbles into a little twister. Beside her landed an ivory stallion. However, this steed wasn't an ordinary equine. He was a draqus; a menace to the girl's society is left alone in the wild. With fangs, claws on their forelegs, dragon wings and an unquenchable bloodlust, the insidious carnivores were ultimate predators. "Aven, are you sure this is the right place? Every city we've been to has been reduced to rubble and ash!" Namid groaned to her companion as she glanced around the demolished metropolis. The stallion whickered and bobbed his finely sculpted head, he was positive they were on the planet Earth. "I haven't seen a soul!" she moaned, kicking a rock at one of the many crumpled buildings. "Now how am I supposed to find my family?" Sighing, she placed herself on a rock to ponder the morbid situation when a voice broke her concentration.

"How the hell can you still be alive? Buu and Cell destroyed this place! They made it a point to kill everyone in sight!" The girl whipped around finding herself face-to-face with a very odd-looking man. Blinking, she reached out to touch his funny black hair, it was so wild! How did he keep it like that? He blinked and gently removed her hand from his hair. "Are you okay kid?" he asked, slightly concerned with the girl's random actions.

"Fine!" she yelped, jerking her hand back like she'd been stung. Ever protective Aven snorted and leapt between the pair, lashing angrily at the invader. He sunk his razor like fangs deep into the man's flesh, savagely trying to rip off his limb. "Aven, no!" Namid barked, trying to pry the marauder's jaws off the man's arm. "Aven, drop it!" Finally, the beast let go and backed off, still glaring at the stranger while licking the blood from his chin. "I'm so sorry," Namid gasped as his arm began gushing blood. "Here, let me fix that," she said, tearing a bit of cloth from her sleeve the wrap around the wound. They really should stop the bleeding.

"You don't have to," he began to say, but she was already done.

"I'm really sorry about that. Aven is super protective, and rather vicious, and he doesn't like people, and…I'm rambling aren't I?" she paused, catching her breath. "I'm Inhamaid Ellyas, Storm Chaser, the Battle Princess of Commanche…and I dun have a last name… You can call me Namid. And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Son Goku, Warrior of Earth," he answered. Namid blinked. He seemed awfully friendly to be a warrior. "Nice to meet you. And your horse, er whatever it is…"

Aven made a low growl-like noise and bared his fangs again. "Knock it off you twit," Namid grumbled, smacking his muzzle. "Stop being so sensitive. Not everyone knows what a draqus is." She turned back to Goku. "Aven is a draqus…er…a hybrid cross between and dragon and a horse. Back home they are considered a menace. But I like them." She shrugged. "So what is this cell and this…erm…boo you speak of?" she asked.

Goku grimaced. "Two terrible monsters bent on world destruction, or world domination. They haven't decided yet."

Namid chuckled, despite the lack of humor. "Sounds like home," she murmured. "Sounds…fun." Goku stared at her in disbelief.

"Fun? You realize they've almost wiped out the entire human population?" he exclaimed.

She shrugged. "That's too bad, but Kai said you guys have some magic dragon you use to wish 'em all back. But the fights must be exciting!" She grinned. "You mind if I take a shot at 'em?"

Goku blinked. "No…but kid, you'll get your ass handed to you. Why don't you come back with me and train a little. You don't have a family, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. I guess I was kidnapped as a baby and taken to another planet. Kai said I had a family on Earth. So I came." She glanced away. Kai.

Goku was caught in a very uncomfortable place. "Well, Namid, this way to Kami's lookout. Oh, wait! You can't fly! You can just teleport with me."

Namid chuckled, shaking off the overcast memories. "Sure I can." With that, she lifted off the ground, hovering above Goku. He gaped. "Hey, I dun' know the way. You gonna show me 'er what?" He leapt into the sky after her, Aven not far behind the pair of fighters. They remained silent until they touched down at the lookout.

"Hey everyone!" Goku greeted the group. Namid looked at the odd gang of soldiers. One of the guys was green, one had three eyes, one had scars going everywhere, and another guy had purple hair, a woman with blue hair, Gah! What was going on? They were all talking at once, so much noise! Gah!

"Who's that?" the green man mumbled, casting a finger at the girl. Was it her, or was his fingernails black? She shuddered inwardly in disgust.

"Oh, her? That's Namid, and her draqus Aven." He turned to Namid. "That's Piccolo, and there's Krillin, Trunks, Goten…" he rambled off all the names and pointing to their owners. _Lots of people to make a mental note of,_ Namid thought to herself. She realized there was a long silence and heat raised to her face.

"Erm…hello," she said, waving a hand.

"What use is that brat to us?" the one he called Vegeta barked. _That man has wild hair too,_ Namid thought. _Well I shouldn't be one to criticize; my hair is kind of odd too_. And indeed it was. Her short ebon hair had two natural crimson streaks framing her face.

"Well," Goku started, "she's a fighter from another planet. I thought maybe she could help." Vegeta snorted in disbelief.

"Her? Help us? What a joke!" he scoffed. He began to laugh menacingly, and the other warriors soon joined in, apparently very amused with the statement.

"You?"

"You really think you stand a chance?"

"Girl, you can not imagine the horrors we fight against."

"These monsters are the ultimate fighting creatures." The voices echoed over and over. Namid wasn't sure to whom they belonged, but all these snide remarks were really to tick her off. Grinding her teeth, she fought for her temper until one malicious comment shoved her into rage.

"Who do you think you are, a warrior princess from another planet?" a male teased.

"Yes, I do. I am Inhamaid Ellyas, Battle Prince of Commanche," she answered savagely, silver eyes sparking. The mirth ceased abruptly, the elder members of the Z fighters exchanged glances. That name…

"Battle Prince?" a voice interrupted the thoughts. "Isn't that a guy's title?" a little bald man asked. Namid pinpointed him as Krillin.

"What are you, sexist?" she snapped back. Everyone stared at the girl; her flare in temper had brought a surprising amount of power to her petite body. Behind her, the hueless stallion began to whicker in low tones, flickering his ears in agitation until the tense moment surpassed his manners. Rearing up, talons striking at some invisible foe, the creature let a ferocious bugle rip loose from his lungs, his eyes swirling a burning red. "Aven, no," Namid told her steed, gently petting his muzzle when he touched back down. She knew if she wanted to keep the draqus from attacking, and potentially killing anyone, she'd have to keep her irritability in check.

"Battle Prince, are you?" Namid glanced over her shoulder, identifying the impudent one as Vegeta. Again. _What is it with that man?_ She thought venomously. "Then fight me, the Prince of all Saiya-jins and prove your worth!" Vegeta growled, stepping forward. Goku opened his mouth to say something, but whatever the warning was fell on deaf ears. Namid had been insulted, and the look of sheer hatred made it plain to see she was very pissed off.

"Gladly," she retorted tartly as she strided forward to meet the prince half way. "Aven, stay," she commanded the beast, making sure he didn't interfere during the brawl. Once in the center, the two glared knives at each other, neither backed down an inch. Vegeta had few inches over the seventeen-year-old, it was plain the female could have cared less. Suddenly, Vegeta threw a punch aimed for the girl's face. She caught it without difficulty using one hand. The prince of Saiya-jins raised an eyebrow before launching another fist, this time with more force. She effortlessly deflected that assault too. "When are you going to get serious?" she asked, stormy eyes locked with his before they erupted into an explosion of attacks.

Vegeta snorted at the insult before firing rapid blows from all angles, as well as defending himself as Namid commenced fighting as well. He smirked, just waiting for her to falter. He could keep this up all day, but the little girl should tire out soon. They went about sparring effortlessly for minutes, Namid matching Vegeta blow-for-blow to the surprise of everyone else, and she hadn't even broken a sweat. However, even Namid could tell the arrogant prince was just toying with her. Vegeta grinned sardonically, there it was! He put his hands to her side during her moment of unbalance and "GALIC GUN!" Everyone gasped simultaneously, how could he do that to the poor girl? They watched in silence as the pink blaze swallowed her black frame.

What happened next was even more surprising. Namid had felt the attack coming and had begun a back flip, clearing Vegeta's head as she readied her attack in the midst of his. When she landed, she was right behind the prince, hands glowing, unscathed by his assault. "DARK STORM CANNON!" she yelled, launching a purple beam right into the unsuspecting man's back_. Pride is his weakness,_ she thought as Vegeta was tossed a few yards across the floor before he quickly regained his balance and bounced to his feet. He whipped around, hands glowing with another attack, only to realize his opponent wasn't there. Behind him!

He spun around just in time to get a fist in his temple, drawing a little bit of blood. Namid cursed, shaking her split knuckles in slight pain. _Damn that man's head is hard_. Sputtering in fury, he carelessly transcended in the state of the Super Saiya-jin, giving the female little hope of survival. With terrifying speed he attacked her, viciously throwing punches and kicks, pummeling the girl. Enraged, he was deaf to the calls of the other Z fighters. The little runt had insulted him! Him! The Prince of Saiya-jins!

Having finally cornered the brat, he prepared himself to perform a much bigger attack than before. He had to hand it to the little warrior; she had spunk. Goku saw the assail coming and was about to jump in when an explosion of chi erupted from the slender girl. She shot headlong towards Vegeta in a blinding light, ramming her head into his. He rolled across the ground before jumping up, glaring daggers at Namid as she wiped a bit of blood trickling down her face. He had made her pay with little wounds. He suddenly realized she had deflected the attack. His face faltered, eyes widening in disbelief. It couldn't be! She couldn't have!

"Your hair!"


	2. Red Storm Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. I do not intend to use them for profit. I'd like to own Trunks, but alas, I do not. He belongs to Akira Toriyama, as well as the rest of the Z gang.

Copyright: However, the draqus are MY brainchild. MINE. Don't steal them or I WILL hunt you down.

Chapter Two:

"What?" A very confused Namid felt her head, trying to figure out what exactly Vegeta was staring at. Finally, she looked up to realize her raven hair had turned blond and was acting very pointing. "Yeah, that. My hair does that when I get really pissed off or I when get cornered." She smirked. "I think you hit both ends of the iceberg though."

"You're a…you're a Super Saiya-jin?" Gohan sputtered, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"A what?" she asked, tail twitching in confusion.

"Kakarrot, you didn't say she was a Saiya-jin!" Vegeta barked heatedly.

"I didn't know!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands in innocence.

"She has a tail, you dolt! How could you not know?" he demanded, thrusting a hand at the girl.

Baffled, Namid's anger receded as she watched the two grown men bicker like children. "Erm, Vegeta-san? It's not really Goku-san's fault he didn't see my tail. I was hiding it."

Both stopped and stared at her in silence. "Hiding it? Impossible!" Vegeta scoffed.

"Well, not really." Namid scratched her head, tenderly rubbing the sore spot Vegeta made. "See, when I was a child, my abnormality caused havoc amongst the people, you know, having royalty with such weird ailments. It got to a point where my counterfeit father, the king, decided to brand me." She involuntarily twitched before continuing. "So Kai took pity on me, and taught me how to alter my appearance, using my ki, to one that the people wouldn't fear. And here I stand." The looks on their faces told Namid they didn't believe her. Sighing, she said, "Shall I prove it?"

"It would be in your best interest, girl," Vegeta snarled. Namid narrowed her silver eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she let a surge of energy wash through her. She caught the wave and transformed it inside her. Everyone gasped concurrently, her tail was really gone!

Namid smiled smugly, eyes focusing on Vegeta. "Told you so," she chided.

"Why you impudent brat!" he stammered furiously before launching forward at her.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled in exasperation. Namid never flinched. She didn't even start to move, and it was beginning to look like Vegeta would hit her head on. She couldn't pull another stunt like the one before and get away with it. No. But a hit at this speed would surely break bones.

Suddenly, right before impact, a hueless blur had shot out of nowhere, countering Vegeta's attack. "Aven!" Namid exclaimed angrily as the beast pinned Vegeta on the ground, one claw on his chest, his jaws wrapped around Vegeta's neck. The carnivore was clearly going in for the kill when he clamped down on a major vein. "Aven, NO!" Namid screamed as the draqus choked his prey. Not only were the creatures deadly, but also enjoyed torturing their victims. She launched herself at her pet, tackling the beast and tearing him away from Vegeta. They rolled, and when they finally came to a halt Namid smacked Aven on the head. "Stupid, you know that don't you? That's twice in one day!" she scolded the animal. They disentangled their limbs and stood up. Namid glanced apologetically at her only friend and patted his muscular shoulder. "I'm sorry Aven. It's my fault too," she told the great steed gently, unaware of all the eyes locked onto her until someone coughed. She turned a funny shade of pink and glanced down.

"Well, she lost her Saiya-jin pride," Vegeta grumbled nonchalantly.

Namid glared at the prince. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"You heard me," he growled. "And I can't imagine why they named you the defender, you little weakling." Namid's eyes flashed red as she stormed over and stood in front of the prince.

"You arrogant bastard!" she exclaimed before slapping him. Silence fell over everyone as the watched the brash girl. Not even Bulma dared slap him. Vegeta glared at the girl, flashing into SSJ2 mode.

"I dare you to do that again," he snarled.

"With pleasure," she snapped, raising her hand to slap the egotistical man again. Goku decided this was a good place to step in, standing between the two.

"That's enough for the day you two," he laughed nervously, trying to push the two apart. "Vegeta, knock it off!" he whispered savagely. "She might be a help to us." Vegeta snorted, but down-transcended before storming off. "Namid," Goku turned to the girl, "are you a Saiyan?"

"A what?" Namid asked. "What's a Saiyan? Is a Saiyan a demon? Because Kai said I used to be a demon, but my true blood took back over."

"Demon? No," Goku said, remembering the girl wasn't from Earth. "Saiyans are a very powerful race from Vegetasei. Some can go Super Saiyan and all pure Saiyans are born with a tail."

Namid flickered her tail. "What's Super Saiyan?"

Goku sighed. "Erm, for each level up to three, you raise your power and your hair turns blond. Like what you did."

"Oh." Namid looked very pensive for a minute before glancing at Goku again. "You're a Sayian, aren't you? And Vegeta?"

He chuckled. "Yep. My sons Gohan and Goten are half-Saiyans. And Vegeta's son, Trunks." He pointed to the three boys in order. Namid looked over and waved shyly. Goten and Trunks looked her age. _I should meet them later_. She looked at Goku and nodded.

"You guys it? I mean, the only Saiyans?" she asked.

He nodded. "The others were all killed by Freeza."

"Oh." Namid sighed and glanced off into the puffy white clouds. "Well, if I am a Saiyan…I guess…I guess I won't be finding my family here."

Goku looked at the defeated royal, taking pity on her. "Look, Namid, why don't you stay here until the war is over? Then you can wish your family, if they're dead, back with Shenron."

Namid looked at him, dark eyes staring hard at his facials. The man never flinched. _Either he's a good liar, or I'm in luck_. She thought over the possibilities warily, not terribly fond of taking others' pity. She heaved a sigh and faced the warrior. "Sure, I'll fight."

Goku blinked. "No, no, no." He shook his head. "I said stay. Not fight. Cell and Buu would slaughter you," he said. "No offensive kid, holding your own against Vegeta for a few minutes is pretty impressive, but these guys are in a totally different league."

Namid glared and was about to say something when a husky voice cut her thought off. "You fought well, but my dad wasn't even trying. We can hardly hold our own against those monsters." Namid was getting irritated with all the insults, even if they weren't meant as insults. Her free-flowing energy piqued into anger, resulting in another transformation into the Super Saiyan state.

"Would you arrogant little men stop cutting me down! You've never seen the terror that once reined my home. You don't know what I can really do. I'm going to fight your petty little monsters. And it isn't to help you guys. I just want to prove to you I can fight as well as any of you," she snarled. Her steed came up beside her and flattened his ears menacingly, glaring at the people that had perturbed his mistress.

Goku sighed, too tired to argue with the fiery female. "Fine, fine. See what tomorrow brings," he said. "But where do you plan on staying. Most cities are destroyed." Namid froze, she hadn't though of that!

"I'd invite you to stay at my house," the husky voice came, "but I think my father wouldn't be too appreciative." She glanced at the lavender-haired boy, sizing him up. He looked to be her age, and he had his father's face, especially the eyes. Though, there was something different about him, something nicer. _Trust no one,_ the voice in her head commanded.

"Why don't you stay with us?" the boy that looked like Goku asked. "It's alright, right Dad?" he glanced at his father.

He nodded. "Sure Goten. I don't think your mother will mind." He glanced back at Namid. "So, what do you say?" She glanced uneasily at her scuffed boots, dragging them on the tile.

"I suppose," she said, transcending down. She looked to her horse and sighed wistfully. "Aven, I want you to go home and tell Conan I won't be home for a while. And tell Kai…" she paused, the next words very painful. "Tell him that I renounce my title…and…and I want him to take my place. It's his, rightfully." She wrapped her tan arms around the warm body, stroking the soft fur. She shut her eyes and stood silently with beast as he wrapped his head around her back, an unspoken exchange of affection between mistress and beast. "You will obey Kai now. I'm not…can't go home." She placed a soft kiss Aven's velvety muzzle. "I'll miss you boy. Now go home." The draqus drew back and eyes her ruefully. "Aven, you aren't making this easier. Go! Go home!" The ivory creature took her word for it. Opening his wide wings, he broke into a gallop before leaping into the sky. In a flash of light, he was gone.

No one was really sure quite what to say. That had obviously hurt the girl, but none of them had the faintest idea of what she was talking about. Goku motioned for Goten and Namid to follow him, and they were off in silence as they flew to the Son's home.

As they left, Trunks turned to Gohan. "Did you see the clouds when she got pissed off? It was like the heaven's were gonna let loose," he said.

Gohan nodded. "We need to keep an eye on that one."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? She had no loyalty to the earth. She could very easily find it more profitable to work with Buu and Cell. Then we'd have a real problem," he said. Trunks bobbed his head.

"Right," he agreed. "Well, I got to go. Don't wanna worry my mom." With that, he bounded off.

"Chi-Chi, I'm home!" Goku yelled as he opened to door to their house. Namid couldn't help but gape at the awkwardly shaped accommodation; she'd never seen a building in a dome shape before. A loud screeching stirred her from her thoughts.

"Goku, you jerk! How dare you leave me here, alone, waiting! I didn't know if you were dead or alive! And you even took my kids!" a woman's shrill voice pierced the air. Namid was suddenly feeling very uneasy about staying here. "I swear, I will kill you if you keep it up!" A snicker came from Goten as his father winced. _Are all Earth families like this?_ Namid wondered. _Does everyone have a mother?_ "Don't laugh you!"

Three knives came flying out of the kitchen. "Gah!" Goku teleported out of the way and Goten ducked. Namid was too wrapped in her thoughts; she didn't even notice the lethal airborne object screaming towards her. "Look out!" Goten yelled. Without batting an eye, Namid grabbed the table knife's blade inches before it pierced her skull. Both men gawked as she continued mumbling to herself before her eyes finally flickered to them.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You…you caught Mom's knife! And you aren't even bleeding!" Goten exclaimed.

Namid glanced at the blade her hand and shrugged. "Big deal. I used to train with this everyday with Goyu and Kai." Goku paused to stare at her. Another familiar name… He shook his head. He must be imagining things.

"GOKU!" A strident yell broke the silence. "You brought another woman home?" A petite woman came charging out of the kitchen, broom in hand. She thwacked Namid across the skull. The girl toppled over and groaned.

"What was that for?" she asked, rubbing the second bump she had got that day. She looked up at Chi-Chi. "Goten's mother, I presume," she said, standing up. "Inhamaid Ellyas. You may call me Namid," she dipped her head in a little bow.

"You tramp! How dare you try to steal my husband!" Chi-Chi landed another blow on Namid, square in the face this time. She yelped as she cascading back onto the floor.

"Hey! What did I do? And what the bloody hell is a husband?" she exclaimed, holding her nose as blood streamed from it.

Chi-Chi blinked. "You mean you're not after my Goku?"

"No!" Namid made a gagging noise. "He has kids! What kind of pervert do you take me for?" She shuddered. "Where I come from, we stick to those of our own age." She glanced back up at the woman. "You didn't answer me. What's a husband?"

"Don't people get married on your planet?" Goten asked, as he helped her off the floor.

"No. Most of us don't ever meet our mothers. Especially if you're royal," she grumbled, looking at the blood smeared across her hand. Chi-Chi's hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," Namid grumbled. "Can I use your sink?"

"Oh sure. It's in there." Chi-Chi pointed at the kitchen.

"Here, I'll show you," Goten practically dragged the girl down the hall.

"Why is she here?" Chi-Chi asked Goku once the two teenagers were out of earshot.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go. She's looking for her family. And," he paused, eyeing Chi-Chi warily.

"And what?"

"And she has a very high black energy level."

"You mean she's evil?" Chi-Chi squeaked.

"Well, we don't know yet…we need to find out. So please, just be nice to the kid, okay?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Namid was washing up.

"So," Goten asked casually, "where'd you come from?"

"Commanche."

"Any family there?"

"Just a false one," Namid snarled. "But Kai will always be a brother to me. As well as Conan, Memphis and Goyu." She glanced out the window wistfully. "I'll never see them again," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"I…I," Namid stuttered, realizing that thought had left her head. "Goyu is dead, as is Memphis."

"What about Kai and Conan? Why not them?" Goten pressed, quite intrigued.

"The only reason I'm here is because I was betrayed. I had two half-brothers. Once, Kai was the Battle Prince, and he was good. But he gave the title to me. I was little, and I didn't want it, but I couldn't say no. Father was very angry; he did not want the army led by a girl, he wanted it led by his prize, Goyu. So Kai and me formed our own country. But Father was still angry, so he named Yami, my half brother Battle Prince. So I came home. Then it happened. And now I can never go home!"

"It?" Goten wondered. Tears on anguish began to form in Namid's eyes. "Never mind," he murmured. "How about we go have dinner?" She nodded and allowed herself to be led into the other room to eat with Goten's family.

Later that night, Namid reflected on the day. As she lay in the bed, she couldn't help but think this room was familiar. Shaking her head, she shrugged it off as homesickness. Home brought a wave of ill feelings through the girl. Kai would be so upset! She had failed! She did not find her family, she could not tell them how gallantly their son had died. Minutes flew away as she pondered her life, and she began to come to the conclusion that she was a coward. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she tiptoed over to her worn leather boots and pulled a pocketknife from inside.

Rolling up a tattered sleeve, she had refused the offer for nicer clothes, she ran the cool steel across her skin. Crimson began to spill from the mar on her flesh. "For Memphis," she breathed. She pressed the knife against her flesh again, ripping another slit a few inches down. "For Conan." She put the blade to the first gash and ran a vertical line down a couple of inches, forming a strange design. She swapped the blade into her left hand and pressed it deep into her under wrist. "This is for you, Goyu. I owe you much more, but this is all I can do, now," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. She drove the sharp edge across her skin, causing a wave of crimson blood to run down her arm.

"I am honor-less," she cried softly, dropping the knife. She paced to the window, staring out at the large moon. "Honor-less," she repeated, a cool breeze blowing through the window. The trees rustled, welcoming in the new storm front. Namid looked at the rumbling clouds, a weak smile forming on her lips. The storms always came for her. She looked back at the door. This family was nice to take her in…but… She dipped a finger in the warm sticky blood and began to paint the wall.

Finally finished, she sighed and opened the window up a bit. "I'm sorry, Son Goku, Son Goten," she whispered before slipping out the window, into the dark, stormy night. She had monsters to hunt.


End file.
